


Day & Night Eyes On Me

by Kiriqueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Innocent Sam Winchester, Jealous Jack Kline, Kid Jack Kline, No Spoilers, Protective Jack Kline, Protective Sam Winchester, Punk Jack, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Sam is a Saint, Season/Series 14, Single Parents, hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriqueen/pseuds/Kiriqueen
Summary: Jack listening to punks about getting Sam's attention by being a rebel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perrydoan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrydoan/gifts).



 

 

It is cold.

Jack didn't realize how cold it is in the bunker until he lost his grace, he still doesn't know how to feel about being without grace, he still can feel people feeling to a degree, but other than that he doesn't know, he is more hungry now, he eats three times a day different from the one time he was used to. He sleeps more now the eight hours Sam always tried to make him sleep.

Sam.

Jack really misses Sam. Yes, Sam still talks to him, but they can't talk for more than ten minutes, there will be always something to take Sam's attention, the refugees, Mary, Michael, research, or a hunt close home.

He knows it's his fault no matter what Sam says. No matter how many times Sam told him he has nothing to do with what happened he knows deep down it's his fault, he didn't listen to Sam when he told him not to trust Lucifer. He foolishly thought Lucifer deserve a chance same as him, he wants to be nice like Sam by trusting the devil.

He should have known better the moment Sam the kind-hearted person said don't trust Lucifer.

Now Jack is paying for his stupidity, Sam hardly sleeps now, they didn't finish Harry Potter books compared to movies yet, Jack couldn't keep reading without Sam, they stop at Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, and they didn't finish testing all the ice-cream flavors from the shop close to the bunker. They were going to try flavors number five, pistachio ice-cream the day Lucifer enter the bunker.

 

"Jack?" Maggie's voice called before opening the door.

 

Sam would have waited for Jack to respond before opening the door, thought Jack.

 

Sam always respects Jack privacy, give him space, but not enough to forget about him, always there, but not enough to suffocate him.

 

Jack doesn't mind right now to suffocate on Sam's attention and love.

 

He misses Sam really and Dean.

 

And Castiel."Jack?"

 

Right, Maggie."yes, Maggie?" he sits on his bed."I'm going to grocery run ... Mary asked me to take you with me, w-would you like to go?"

 

No, he may miss welcoming Sam back.

  
" N-"

"I don't want to go alone "Maggie whispered.

 

And Jack immediately felt bad. He may have a long way in understanding human beings and their reasons for doing specific things, but he can understand Maggie most of the time. Of course, she is afraid to go grocery shopping the last time she did so Lucifer killed her.

 

"let me get dressed, "he told her tiredly.

 

Her smile almost was worth leaving before Sam come back.

 

Almost.

 

It's too loud in the bunker anyway.

 

He misses the quiet, with only Sam's fingers typing on the laptop, Dean's humming with the music in the kitchen, Castiel reading besides Sam, and they both quietly talk before enjoying the silence, Now it's full of people he wants them to leave, and he didn't know how possessive he was of the bunker until one of the refugees exploring the bunker was going to open Sam's room door.

 

Jack didn't think he can yell this loud without his grace.

 

He passes by them nodding his head when they smile at him, but he can't find it in him to smile.

They feared him when he showed his power, then respected him when he helped them, now they like him without his power.

Sam liked him from the beginning and want him to be himself, always able to make Jack smile and love himself a little bit more.

Sam always knew what to say.

He opens the door to let Maggie exist first, following her while ignoring Mary saying to be careful.

She wants him to leave the bunker to have some sunlight before Sam come back he doesn't feel like being nice to her now.

They walk to the grocery store in silent. Maggie trying to open subject to talk about, but Jack refuses to answer her. He wants the quiet and they all have hands in him missing welcoming Sam back home, so he gives them the silent treatment. Once they reach the store Jack sits outside the store on the bench. He looks down at his hand avoiding looking at Maggie who is trying to catch his eyes to convince him to go inside with her, he doesn't want to stand behind her while she tries to speak with the guy he tried to kill four months ago, the guy is still pretty confused about what happened.

Jack sighs in relief when he hears her enter the store, he really wants some Nougat, but he doesn't have the appetite when he doesn't see Sam.

It's not like Sam doesn't spend time with him. He just wishes to have more time, more attention from Sam. He wishes it goes back to how it was before he goes to that other world.

"Hey, good afternoon "

Jack turned to his right to see a young man physical look the same age as him, but Jack is just two years old.

The guy has blond hair and fuzz on his face. Wearing a leather jacket with ripped blue jeans and steel boots. Jack tilted his head when he sees the man's ears have a spiked earring this is the first time Jack saw a male with earring he only saw females wear it.

"dude, take a picture its last longer," the guy said.

"why would I take a picture?" Jack asked honestly confused, it's something Dean used to say to him every time he stares at something.

"I like you" the guy grins and sit beside Jack offering his hand.

"thank you?" Jack shakes his hands because Sam and his mother taught him to be polite.

"I'm Alex what your name?" Alex smiled at him crossing his arms over his chest.

"Jack"

"Well, Jack why the long face?" Alex pulls a black box from his leather jacket.

"I don't believe my face is longer than any normal human being" Jack frown.

Alex chuckle and pull a cigarette from the black box.

"sweet Jackie it means why are you sad?" he lights his cigarette and takes a drag before exhaling, both of them watching the smoke go up to the sky.

"so, Jack? Want to talk about it or do you want some?" Alex opens his black box to show Jack the cigarettes, Jack shakes his head no and Alex shrug.

"I'm not sad ... just. I don't know, it's kinda hard being human lots of feeling and I have the name for them, but don't know what one I'm feeling right now" sighs Jack, unconsciously he started biting his nails.

"Jackie doesn't bite your nails that just bad, and yeah I understand what you mean, must be tough for you right now, it's okay it's part of growing up human" Alex patted Jack's back, giving him a smile.

Alex's phone ring his ring-tone a heavy metal band and when he answers the phone case is a red skull, Jack likes it.

"yup, ah, hmmm. Can I bring a friend with me? Okey-doke" Alex end the phone and look at Jack with a big smile on.

"Hey, Jackie my friends and I are hanging out in the woods there will be bone fire, music, chocolate, beers, and some good stuff want to come?" Alex stood up running his hands through his hair.

"I can't, Ma-"

  
" Oh come on, it will be fun!! you can forget whatever made you feel like crap today, you need to live your day you look zonked!"

  
" what does zonked means?" Jack ask but he can feel the side of his mouth twitching into a smile, he can feel Alex's feelings around the air, the guy is full of energy and happiness It's contagious.

  
" COMPLETELY EXHAUSTED!!" Alex dramatically drops down on the seat leaning on Jack.

  
" and I like making new friends would you like to be my friend?" Alex looks up at Jack blanking his eyes fast.

  
" is something in your eyes?"

  
Alex chuckles and shakes his head before he stands up dragging Jack up with him.

  
" please go with me we can have lots of fun it can make you forget about whatever made you sad"

  
Jack stays silent thinking, he didn't want to go out of the bunker in the first place, but the idea of making friends with people seem something Sam will approve of.

  
But he wants to welcome Sam back home.

  
What if...he welcome Sam with the news about his new friend! Sam will be happy and maybe he will get a full smile this time and Sam will talk to him for more than thirty minutes asking him about his day and all.

  
For the first time in two months, Jack gives a big smile to Alex.

  
" okay let's go "

  
" yes, pump fists " Alex grins when he sees Jack confused expression.

  
" like that, when we let our fists meet gently and boom that a fists pump "explains Alex while holding Jack's hand.

  
" oh"

  
" let's go "

  
He fellow Alex forgetting Maggie in the store.

  
\----------------------------

When Sam opens the bunker door he didn't like the atmosphere. All warning bell ringing in his head as he saw his mom nervous expression. The people from the other world seems to know what happened too and were trying to play it cool greeting him while sweating.

 

"what happened" he didn't bother with replying to their obvious attempt at distracting him from asking the question.

 

"will nothing sir just some werewolf on the south we are done with them and-"

 

"where is Jack?" Sam felt his heart drop down when he didn't see his son who made it a routine to welcome Sam back.

 

No not Jack, Jack is the only reason Sam is not reckless in his search of Dean, he is the one holding Sam above the water, it's bad enough for Sam without Dean, he doesn't want life without Dean and Jack now that he has tasted what it's like to be a father and an older brother.

 

"Where is Jack?" he asks again and some of them shrugged their shoulders.

 

"Mom. Where. Is. Jack" he quietly says.

 

  
" I don't know Sam but don't worry he will come back he just went with Maggie g-"

  
" Maggie " he called the girl as he saw how nervous she look at the corner.

  
" yes?"

  
Sam closed his eyes and take a deep breath the last thing he wants to scare the kid.

  
" what happened?" he was proud of how natural his tone was when he asked.

  
" we went grocery shopping, he was waiting for me outside, when I came out he wasn't there "  
Sam take another Deep breath.

  
" when did that happened?"

  
" four hours ago?" the poor girl looks ready to pass out.

  
" and nobody thought it will be a good idea to call me earlier when an hour had passed?" he looked at them his eyes meeting each one of them.

  
" because searching for Michael is more important? Right?" he asked them but the way they avoid his eyes answer his question.

  
Sam pulled his phone and called Jack phone, praying Jack will answer and not someone else.

  
"new phone who dis?" A young male voice answered not his Jack.

  
" where is Jack?"

  
" Oh, and yeah, you are Jack’s friend?" The boy seems honestly asking not playing with his mind.

  
" yes..."

  
" Oh I'm Alex, I meet Jack and we kinda went off to a party, yeah and he is kinda high and I asked  to drive him home but I can't seem to get a straight answer from him, so yeah I hope you don't tell his parents and help me, him whatever?"

  
Sam sighs, thank god it's not a hostage situation, but the idea his boy is high made him worry.

  
" where is your party?"

\----------------------------

When the Impala stop at the entrance of the wood he can see the bone fire Alex told him about, but what made him twitch are the kids gathering around it.

 

Punks.

 

Leather jackets, red flannel, boots, colorful hairstyles, beers, and music.

 

Well, the music is Dean's alley alright. He can imagine Dean nodding his head with the music completely fitting in with them even though he is forty years old and even tries to convince Sam to stay. God, he misses Dean.

 

Now he needs to find his son.

 

Sam gets out of the car, feeling like he missed the dress code, but he probably will be forgiven for his hippie style, at least he is wearing flannel.

 

He sees part of the kids gathered in circles close to the fire chanting ' go go go' he thinks he can start searching for Jack from here, with long steps he reached them and his heart stop when he sees who in the middle of the circle.

  
His son Jack taking line after line of white stuff in a speed unbelievable and maybe that why they were getting hyper, but Sam only focus on Jack's face, his eyes were glazed over, and his face red and sweating.

  
" Jack," he says loudly to be heard over the teenagers.

  
Jack immediately drop the rolled dollar he was using to sniff...drugs.

  
" Sam?" the boy expression tells Sam he knows he is in trouble.

  
" the Sam? Dude, he looks like your father " a guy blonde beside Jack said, that must be Alex then oh, how Sam is going to give him a piece of his mind.

  
" because I'm his dad," he says it and pulls his fake FBI agent badge " who happens to be an FBI agent " the kids immediately spread out running, shouting at each other to run, leaving the music open and Alex froze in his place.

  
" I'm sorry Sam I wasn't home to welcome you back" huh, so that what Jack thought he is in trouble for, not the drug part, good to know his son is still innocent.

  
" I want to welcome you back, but Mary wanted me to leave my room I know she thinks I spent too much time in my room but then I meet Alex and thought Sam would like that I made a new friend and then Alex let me met His friends who have different hair colors I never saw they have cool skull rings and give me -" Jack was talking in one breath and Sam kneeled down, the stereo still playing in the back.

  
" shhhh. it's okay Jack I'm not mad at you " Sam began softly, reaching out a hand and dropping it into Jack's hair, before beginning to stroke it gently, Jack closed his eyes enjoying the touch.

  
Tears slipped through Jack's closed eyelids, he took a deep breath before speaking " you said you are my dad, does that means I can call you Dad?" mumbled Jack afraid of the answer.

  
" of course Jack never doubts that I love you like my son because you're my son" he kissed Jack's forehead but frowned.

  
" you are having a fever little one " Sam turned to glare at Alex.

  
" what did you give him?"

  
" I - we were just -"

  
" I asked you a question, answer "

  
" Dad it's hurt," Jack said the moment Sam's hands left his head, he drags the hands back to the top of his head.

  
" Dad I'm cold" Jack whimper, tremors run through Jack body, and Sam realizes this effects he has read about it.

  
" Ecstasy!" Sam snapped at Alex, glaring daggers at the boy.

  
" he took six lines I swear I told him to stop after two but the guys ah got excited with how fast he-"

  
" Shut. Up" Sam glared at him, as he holds Jack up, Jack hugs Sam burying his face in Sam's warm body.

  
" I love you so much I'm sorry it's my fault " tears run down Jack's face.

  
" Shhh little one, I love you too it's not your fault " Sam rubs Jack's back but the boy starts sobbing.

  
' Heightened emotions.'  thought Sam

  
" I like papa more than Dad can I call you papa? Nougat says it's easier " hiccuped Jack.

  
" Nougat? The chocolate?" disbelief colored Sam's face when Jack nodded.

  
" you are hallucination little one" whisper Sam in a broken voice, Sam's eyes watered.

  
Sam's eyes found Alex, the boy nervously tipping his shoes on the ground, he didn't run away like the other but he wishes he did.

  
" Alex" the boy looked up, fear in his eyes but he didn't move.

  
" I not going to tell anyone this time " sighs " this stuff is bad for you why would you have it? do you know what it does to you? One day you will look back and say why I did that I should have known better, sometimes it's right what they say about trying new things because you may regret not doing it but this isn't one of those things " Sam was sure he was planning on threatening the boy, how he ends up using his ' mom voice' as Dean called it and give the boy life advice? he is not sure.

  
Alex didn't say anything looking down at his shoes.

  
" is Jack going to be alright?" timidity he asked.

  
Sam looked down at his crying son, he kissed the top of Jack's head, Jack starts humming with the song in the background mumbling ' my sanctuary is you ' over and over.

  
" yes he will"

  
" I'm sorry " shout Alex when they made it to the car, Sam nodded his head and tried to break free from Jack's octopus hold on him, the boy starts to climb him like a tree, Sam can imagine Dean laughing his ass off at their dilemma making Jokes about monkeys and bananas trees something like that.

  
God help him, he misses Dean.

  
" Jack honey you need to let go " tried Sam as he again put Jack's feet down but the boy quickly warps himself around him.

  
"No, I miss you, you only spend time with- with other people no time for Jack only ten minutes " sobbed Jack.

  
" little one but I'm not going far, just to the other side of the car " hushed Sam.

  
When they finally enter the car Sam drive them to a motel, he books a room for the night, brings ice form the ice machine and extra towels.

  
" Jack honey you need water in your body you are sweating too much" he nags Jack until he eats the ice chips, he took off Jack sweating clothes and warped him in the two-bed sheets, it was a long night for both of them Sam hushing and encouraging Jack as he sweats the drugs,

 

\----------------------------

Sam is glad the next morning that he didn't take his duffel bag from the car when he was in the bunker, so Jack has clean clothes to wear now. He ignored his cell phone ringing all the night only making sure it's not Cas before turning it on silent.

 

"Sam?" whispers Jack his voice horse, eyes closed tightly while warped in a cocoon of blankets.

 

"yes, Jack?" Sam kind of liked the nickname papa, but he won't comment on the subject unless Jack opens it first.

 

"I'm hungry "

 

Sam sighs in relief it was a sign the drug effect gone.

 

"what would you like to eat little one?"

 

" ice-cream, pistachio it's the flavor for the fifth day" mumbled Jack.

Ah, Sam remembers when they come back from the end world Sam took Jack to an ice-cream shop, Jack wanted to try all ice creams flavor so Sam decides to visit every day and try one flavor only too bad they didn't get far in the flavors.

 

  
" Jack that not breakfast, but we can have one after breakfast, now you need to take a shower "

  
" okay " Jack stood up uncaring about his nakedness, Sam averted his eyes.

  
" clean towels in the bathroom, " he told Jack.

  
After Jack showered Sam gives him his clothes, they were too big for Jack so he has to wear his pants from yesterday.

  
They went to a diner close to the bunker, Jack enjoying the quiet with Sam, smiling from ear to ear while eating pancakes Sam smiling at him.

  
"Jack?" Jack turns around to look at Sam after they finish their breakfast, Sam had a serious look on his face.

  
" what you did yesterday was wrong, you know Drugs are bad Jack, what were you thinking?" Sam didn't raise his voice but his tone made Jack feel ashamed...

  
Yet happy.

  
All Sam attention on him no one else, even though Sam is disappointed and it hurts Jack but a good hurt.

  
His papa care.

  
Jack smile despite himself.

  
" I'm sorry, Alex said it's not Cocaine but better sorry papa won't do it again I promise I learned from my mistake "

  
Sam trip on the street, his long legs tangled together, it's a thing to hear the name from high as the ceiling Jack and another to hear it from a very much awake Jack.

  
" Papa, you okay?" Sam starts coughing none stop.

  
God, he is going to die and because of what? Because his son called him Papa.

  
" Jack easy on me, please " when Sam finally stops coughing and untangle his legs he looks at Jack to see a small smirk.

  
' that boy totally know what he is doing'

  
" Jack!" Sam shout but smile at the end and shake his head.

  
" get in the car...brat" grin Jack and they both went to the ice cream shop, at the end after Jack gives Sam a test of his own medicine and give him the puppy dog eye so they can try another flavor they tried coffee, Jack at the end didn't like coffee ice cream but love the pistachio.

  
It was nice to spend time with Jack not caring about anything but at the end with how much Sam enjoys this day he still misses Dean.

  
He needs to find his brother, the idea Sam is here smiling while his brother is being taken for a joy ride with a dark angel from another world sickness him.

  
He never wishes for his brother to know the feeling of being complete yet not in control, the feeling of being locked in your mind comfortable yet not, that itch you need to scratch but is out of reach.

  
" Jack let's go back to the bunker, " he told Jack as they finish their lunch.

  
"..." Jack's eyes clouds, his mouth put in a thin line.

 

He doesn't want to go back, going back means no Sam and Jack time, Jack doesn't understand why they need all these people to help find Michel. Sam, Cas and him are more than enough. He just needs to charge his grace because from what he sees Sam is doing all the work alone all the other did is hunt other things, but Michel.

 

And the idea Sam may find Michel alone terrifies Jack.

 

He knows what Michel is able to do, his father wouldn't stand a chance, but if he was there he can protect Sam.

 

Sam is his father he should only need Jack for help. He can help find Dean if only Sam will stop being nice to everyone who isn't their family.

 

Sam gave him a whole day when he went with Alex, he gives him his full attention didn't try to rush the day so he can go search for Dean, didn't speak about anything hunt relates, All because he made a new friend.

 

Alex, he has Alex number saved.

 

Jack's head turn refuses to look at Sam. Maybe if he did he would have seen how sad Sam looks at the idea of leaving. Maybe if he did Sam would have seen the jealous expression on Jack's face and the anger mixed with fear.

 

Sam may have understood it's not an uncommon expression on a normal two years old when their parents give attention to anyone, but them. Mixed with Jack teenage body and hormones it become something tipping on dark, like desperation.

 

Wouldn't you be looking for attention any way you could get it if you thought the people who matter most in your life only noticed you for 10 minutes a day?

 

Jack patiently waited for two weeks before he calls Alex.

 


	2. wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh, Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supernatural last season made me feel weak, and I really hate it, I hope the last will be better.  
> simple end cuz I promised no spoiler in here.

 

 

Jack patiently waited for two weeks before he calls Alex.

He didn't have a plan but to avoid drugs. He did promise Sam after all not to do that again when he called Alex and ask him if they can meet at the grocery shop, he didn't think Alex will say yes.

 

Now waiting for Alex. He started to think why he called Alex?

 

Yes, he enjoyed hanging out with Alex. It results in the best day of his short life, but Sam didn't seem to like Alex so, he came to take Jack away from him and in Jack's brain its simple math.

 

Jack + stay at home = Sam doesn't feel the need to check on him more than once.

 

Jack + out= Sam worried, but not much.

 

Jack + out + Alex= Sam come to get him and spend time with him.

 

He knows it's selfish of him, and that Dean comes first to Sam, but ... he wants to be as important as Dean or at least close second.

 

He wants to be loved by his father.

 

He didn't know his mind switch between Castiel and Sam, but he isn't surprised. Castiel calls Sam only nowadays and Jack hasn't seen him in a month. He is still Jack father it's just Sam is always there, even when he is not, he calls Jack twice a week to check on him. Now after the drug accident, Sam calls three times a week.

 

Jack wished it was every day, no, he wants to be right beside Sam. Protect him, make sure Sam is sleeping, and eating, he noticed how Sam lost weight, forget to shave, forget to smile...

 

Sam needs him.

 

Or more specifically he needs Dean.

 

" Hey, Jack! What's up" Alex waved at him before he set down, his legs swinging on the bench.

 

" I'm good,"

 

"Listen, I'm sorry about ... you know that time, I hope your father wasn't mad at you, but dude your father is an F.B.I agent? That so cool" Jack found himself doesn't mind Alex bubbling, Alex has that energy around him. He can feel it even with the little grace he had, Alex is a happy person who wants others to join him inside his world, and never leave.

 

Yeah, that kind of vibes.

 

" he was disappointed, but at least thanks to you we spent the whole day together, he didn't go to...work" smiled Jack as he remembered that day.

 

" Whoa! you look happy for someone who got caught sniffing drugs" raised Alex his eyebrows.

 

" Papa doesn't like you" smiled Jack.

 

"Ugh so faltering -"

 

"And that's great "

 

"Wait for what?" Alex tilted his head at Jack.

 

" Papa he...works a lot and leaves Ma- my grandma to babysit me" he knows in a normal family the parents of the parents are your grandparents even if he doesn't see Mary like that he knows the norms "I want him to spend time with me again so, I called you because when I went with you he came so fast and spent the whole day with me ... And I really like your company." finished Jack with an innocent smile.

 

"You know, the last line was what saved you, to be honest" rolled Alex his eyes.

 

"Come with me, I know the easiest way to get you father attention in a snap " grin Alex and took hold of Jack's hands.

 

"Really?" Jack with hopeful eyes looked at Alex.

 

"Yes, it is up to you how far are you willing to go "

 

" I want my papa to stay with me I would do anything, but drugs. I promise him not to do that again "

 

Alex stayed silent for a moment before he chuckled.

 

" Well then you need a haircut "

 

———————————————

 

"Teenagers usually do that kind of thing because they got enough of their parents getting their nose in their business or giving them too much attention, yeah sometimes they want the parents attention, but usually kid do that in different ways, extreme ways, but you, oh you have his attention the right amount, but you think it's not enough. You are spoiled, aren't you?" Alex said while they were walking in a neighborhood Jack never has been in.

 

"where are we going?" Asked Jack. his mind not giving any thoughts to what Alex said.

 

"My house " answered Alex while he pulled his cellphone out.

 

"Who are you calling?"

 

"talkative today, aren't you?" No answer from Jack.

 

"my girlfriend, she is a part-time hairdresser" stopped Alex at a red door with a black cross on, the whole house looks out of place in the soft colored neighborhood with the black walls and dark purple roof, it gives same happy vibes that come from Alex.

 

Jack likes it.

 

" it's my parents’ house really, they left to travel the world and let me have the house- oh sugar, how are you? Could you come over with your tools?" Alex completed his conversation on the phone while opening the door and let Jack inter first.

 

"Great! see you in twenty minutes..."

 

Jack was looking around him amazed by what he was seeing, it's like evils minds museum, both Sam and he watched that documentary one Sunday when Jack was feeling down. Looking around the house even the lightings look similar, low light, dark colors with a splash of flashing colors. Jack loves the green touch now and then in the decor, it wasn't a neon green no, but Sam's eyes green when he is thinking.

 

he was going to touch the green skull sitting on the foyer when Alex gripped his hand and lead him upstairs. Where they enter a dark green door room, the room inside was black and all blue shades with bands posters around the wall.

 

"do you want something to drink?" Asked Alex as he bent down by what look like an old safe, he opened it and it turned out it's inside is a mini-fridge.

 

" water, thank you " he was giving a chilled water bottle and Alex open his closet.

 

"Your...father he is not a hippie or something? I mean nothing wrong with hippies they are cool dudes. Just asking so I know what line not to cross" inquiry Alex his eyes searching for something in his closet.

 

"What is a hippie?"

 

"they are vegetarian or avoid red meat, they like organic food, you know ... Have long hair and a beard. They don't cut their hair, love nature and believe in peace and forgiving because everyone deserves a chance, against wars-"

 

"Papa is a Hippie," said Jack with eyes wide in realization.

 

"Oh, so you aren't allowed to eat red meat or...?"

 

"no, Papa doesn't eat meat unless Dean is the one who made it. Sometimes he eats chicken, but he let me eat anything I want as long as there isn’t too much sugar "

 

"who is Dean?"

 

"Papa's big brother"

 

“your uncle”

 

“hmm”

 

Alex started to bring out some of his clothes and dropped them on the bed beside Jack.

 

“it’s kinda unusual I think, your father working for the government and still a Hippie,” said Alex while looking between a red and a green hoodie.

 

“the green one,” says Jack.

 

“what? The green one? Why? I think the red one will suit you better”

 

‘green look like Sam’s eyes at sunset and Dean’s eyes’

 

“I love Green”

 

“Okay...how about pink? Do you like the color? What about hot pink?”

 

\------------------------------------------

 

“so, you haven’t seen anything unusual?”

 

“I told you! At night under the tree, I see my ex-husband standing, his shadow, but I know those legs anywhere. He wants me to follow him to the afterlife” the old lady said.

 

“of course, I’ll look into that, but you haven’t seen any man with glowing blue eyes?" he looked down on his notice before looking back at the tiny lady.

 

“your husband was cremated, I must ask do you still have his ring?” she nodded her head looking warily at Sam.

 

“May I?” she gives him the ring, and look at Sam's face.

 

“You don’t think I’m crazy?”

 

“of course not, why would I?”

 

The old lady smiled and hugged him, Sam accepted the hug awkwardly, he may not have found his brother, but at least he will help this lady sleep at night.

 

__________________________________________________

 

“Alex, he is adorable! Let me do his eyeliner please?” Alex’s girlfriend Luna said as she toweled dry Jack’s hair after 15 minutes of washing his hair.

 

“as you wish,” said Alex as he was checking Jack’s shoe size and smiled when they turned out to have the same shoe size.

 

“eyeliner?” asked Jack. Looking at Luna’s hairdresser bag.

 

“Oh yes, if you think this is impressive wait till I show you my make up bag” smiled Luna, Jack can feel lots of positive energy around hair even her accessories which means she made it by herself. Her hair is blonde with blue Strands that run past her shoulders and brown eyes that smile even when her mouth is not.

 

“now I don’t want you to look at the mirror until I’m done okay?” Jack nodded his head, but Luna put up her pinky finger.

 

“pinky promise?”

 

“ you know what pinky promise is, right?” Asked Alex when he saw Jack’s confused face.

 

“ yeah... I do “ Jack reached to Luna’s pinky and locked their finger together.

 

“Okay, babe while you do Jack’s hair, I will give him a crash course on how to be a real attention seeker” Alex clapped his hands.

 

“huh?”

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

It was a day-long drive to Lebanon, Sam's bone aches from driving for that long. He can't understand why Dean loves driving for long hours. He sucks on a deep breath before opening the bunker door, trying to look more put up together than he really feels.

 

opening the bunker door he heard Bobby yelling at someone, which is not an uncommon event to happen at the bunker.

 

"I don't have time for this ... this stuff! Someone gets me a razor. I'm going to shave this whole mess "

 

"what's wrong Bo-" he turned the corner to see who earned Bobby's anger and stop dead when he saw Jack.

 

He stood there facing Bobby, the boy was wearing neon green sneakers, skinny black jeans with blue flannel tied down his waist. A neon green shirt to finish the look. Sam stopped in his truck when he saw Jack's head.

 

Jack's hair tips were dyed pink with one side of his head shaved as ... was that a heartbeat shape?

 

" Jack?" at hearing his name Jack's head shot up to face Sam. Sam stumbled back when he saw the skull earring and the eyeliner.

" what is it? " Jack crossed his arms and tilted his chin up. his eyebrows close together to form a frown.

 

Sam was silence, analyzing the situation and how best to react to that. He put his bag down and crossed his arms matching Jack's stand.

 

" I like the eyeliner," said Sam simply.

 

" really?" Jack's eyes sparkle and he smiled, breaking the character.

" Yeah, look like cat’s eyes" smiled Sam.

Jack grinned, showing his adorable tooth gape. Sam took his phone out.

 

" let me take a picture, Dean will love it " Sam grinned after he took the picture.

" that cute... gonna make it my background" mattered Sam to himself as he looked at the picture.

" Are we done?" Bobby shout. Sam complete forgot about him.

" Yes, I'm going to my room" Jack's attitude completely changed as he remembers the need to follow a specific persona to match his look.

"Did you eat, Jack?" Sam's question was ignored as Jack walked to his room.

" SO?" Sam turned to look at Bobby.

"so?" he said.

"You gonna let him go like that?" Sam frowned, Bobby's aggressive behavior lately was aimed toward Sam and every decision he makes. Making Sam doubts himself more than he does without Dean by his side.

" Bobby, I don't see why you are angry?" he picked up his bag and followed Jack's footsteps.

after leaving his bag in his room, he knocked on Jack's door.

" Leave me alone!"

" Jack it's me" silent was his answer so he opened the door slowly.

Jack was sitting on his bed headphones around his neck, from this side Sam can admire the haircut, how the heartbeat shape on his side look with his long hair falling on the other side with the pink ends. He closed the door and sit on the end of the bed making himself as small as he can.

“Hey buddy” Jack didn’t respond, his arms still crossed over his chest. Sam smirked before he leaned down sniffing Jack, he crossed his arms and pretend to be angry.

“Were you smoking young man?” He used what Dean likes to call ‘ mom voice ‘, immediately Jack’s faced broke in horror.

“NO! I promised you -” Sam chuckled and lied down beside Jack.

“So, you met Alex again?” Jack nodded.

“He smoked, but I didn’t “

“ oh?”

There was silence between them, Sam smiling softly, and he took Jack’s hands in his.

“ so, he did your hair and eyeliner?”

“ No, it was Luna, Alex’s girlfriend, she looks like Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter “ Jack pulled his hand away from Sam’s hold, pretending he didn’t miss the warmth.

“ wait I thought we stopped at the 4th, how would you know?” Sam was feeling betrayed at the idea that Jack may have watched Harry Potter without him, it doesn’t matter that he saw the movies and read the books more than once.

“ I didn’t!! I swear! I just took a test to see what Harry Potter characters I am, and Luna Lovegood was the second closest “

 

“Oh”

They stayed silent, and Jack fiddled around with his pockets until he pulled out a small piece of paper, he read it quickly and put it back.

“ Why are you here?” Jack seemed to remember the front he has to put to match his looks.

 

“ I just want to tell you, that I like your new look “ smiled Sam and tried to pat Jack’s shoulder, but Jack slapped his hand away.

 

“ I didn’t ask for your opinion “ the hurt in Sam’s face was enough to break Jack’s attitude in a blink of eyes.

 

“Wait! Dad!, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry “ Jack quickly pulled the paper out to check it.

 

Sam covered his face, his form shaking, Jack is sure Dean is going to kill him if he knew he made Sam upset enough to cry, he already felt bad, this whole punk thing didn’t work, not with Sam’s soft heart.

 

Sam didn’t react like Alex said he will possibly react, he wasn’t shocked, he didn’t get mad, he didn’t think there’s something wrong with Jack.

 

“ I’m sorry, please don’t cry, I was trying to act like a punk, and-“ he stopped when Sam burst out laughing.

Sam’s whole body was shaking frame laughter, trying to hide it behind his hands. Jack’s confused face was buried in Sam’s chest as Sam pulled him for a hug.

Jack closed his eyes enjoying the warmth, and the familiar smell, it’s not as strong as he used to smell it when he had his power, but it’s something.

“ Jack?”

“ hmm?” He didn’t want to move unless Sam asked him to.

“ I’m always here for you, if you need anything, or had any questions, I want you to trust me enough to talk to me “

 

Jack blushed, realizing how foolish he was being, Sam of course never meant to ignore him, it’s just Jack was always waiting for Sam to give him the attention he didn’t try to ask for it.

“ you’re busy with looking for-“

 

“ that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you Jack” frowned Sam.

Jack’s hold on Sam’s waist tighten, he didn’t want to let go just yet.

“ how about we watch Harry Potter? Take the day as a break? We both need it” suggested Sam.

 

“ … Okay “ it is hard to ask for things, he just has to learn to ask without fear of rejection.

 

After taking a whole photoshoot of Jack’s new looks, Jack asked if he can shave his head, as the hairstyle didn’t suit his personality.

“ sure thing buddy, what about the earrings?” Point Sam at the skull dangling from Jack’s right ear.

 

“ oh, it’s fake” with a quick hand motion he pulled the earrings to show the plastic clap on.

Sam tilted his head at it.

“Wanna try it?” He asked.

Sam thought for a moment, nothing wrong with that, he took it and tried it on.

“ You look, awesome Dad,”

“ Thanks, son”

Now it was Jack’s turn to take pictures of him, telling him he is the fucking- coolest hippie dad ever. ( Sam will have a word with Alex later )

He can’t wait to show Dean the pictures and hear him laugh at them. He needs to hear Dean’s laugh again.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment on what you think and I promise my next work won't be... like that.
> 
> and tell me what fandom you are interested in!  
> I'm working on :  
> fire in the attic (spn AU) baby Sam & demon Dean.  
> city brothers (spn AU) Sam & Dean & Jack & Adam are half - brothers, Sam trust the wrong person while trying to keep the peace between the brothers.  
> good day, bad day and extremely bad day (THOR & Avengers AU) Thor cliche superhero story with a twist.  
> nature is never crule (HP abo au) male omega Draco get sort it in the wrong house, are you sure?  
> purple blood (DBH AU) child Conner & sad Hank  
> Ruined Blood ( original work) Berosus Raviner an art student who discover he is a raven. (i'm really proud of this )
> 
> and of course I am working on mt series of Nurturing Sam .  
> just want to know your thoughts. visit my tumblr! (kiriqueen) or twitter (shay_space)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you find some enjoyment in this story and don't get too annoyed with my writing style. my English is not the best but I see writing as a way to improve it while doing what I love
> 
> this work started as a one-shot end up with being multi-chapters let's pray it's not over five chapters.
> 
> ATTENTION: Jack doesn't have Histrionic Personality Disorder he is just a kid in an adult body :) a kid who happens to be protective and possessive of Sam... in a platonic way!!


End file.
